


Now or Never

by epels



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Fluff (I tried), Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epels/pseuds/epels
Summary: “I have something to tell you.”“Oooh, Sunarin,” it sounds like a teasing, coming from Osamu’s mouth. “Are you about to profess your undying love for me?”“Yes, I am.”
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! omg i'm so bad at summary but if you click on this work then, thank you!!  
> this fic is based on the prompt provided by write-it-motherfuckers on tumblr which i found cute and write immediately .  
> pls keep in mind that i am an amateur writer and this work don't get beta read-ed ;__; also english is not my first language therefore i'm sorry for any grammatical errors.  
> feedback is definitely needed!  
> thanks!!!! <3

If we were to talk about public secret, it would be of how Suna Rintarou prefer to not talk than speaking nonsense. It’s not that he is rude by staying quiet but do you know that it takes about 100 muscles to speak? And hey, Suna is doing a favor for His Own muscles at this case, you can’t blame him.

But there’s someone. An exception. One that presence alone can light up Suna’s day. One that Suna would sacrifice his 100 muscles to speak to. Suna doesn’t understand about his feelings at first, because the both of them are just the same. The type that don’t talk unless necessary. And to think that this type of person is the one that makes Suna magically being talkative.. opposite attracts is bullshit.

“I packed too much onigiri because I thought I could finish it all by myself, but I can’t. Do you want some?” it was how they met in their first year. They shared the same homeroom class and they sit beside each other. Suna refused that time. Because he can’t accept a meal by someone he just met (well he kind of agree about the other boy being attractive though). But they grow closer eventually the moment they learn that the both of them are in the volleyball club. And just like that, without any proper explanation of how, they started to spend more time together besides on their class and practice.

Osamu likes food more than he likes people. Osamu said it exactly like that to Suna one day and Suna always smile every time he remember that exact moment. Suna doesn't really care about people, not explicitly but Osamu’s an exception. He started to bring extra snacks for lunch, “I’m full. Finish it for me” was always his excuses but Osamu would only smile, accept, and eat. Suna love the sight of that.

Only then it starts to get unbearable.

“I think I like someone,” Suna sighs, as he starts to look up to the blue sky above. It’s lunchbreak and they are on the rooftop of their school. He doesn’t quite remember how this happened, but he is talking to Aran right now.

“I think I have.. for a while.” Suna continues. Aran blinked at him as his fingers danced a little on his lap, confused. “What’s stopping you, then?” He managed to respond.

Suna lets out a chuckle, his lips twitching upwards. “The pace right now.. it’s comfortable. I really don’t want to risk it out.”

Aran laughed a little as he start to give Suna’s back few pats. “You never know unless you try. Cliché, I know.”

“Might be just what I need,” Suna tilt his head to Aran’s side as he smiles at him. “Thank you for your time, Aran-san, I’m sorry for the sappy moment.”

“It’s fine. I have extra ears for you. Now, go get your man?”

* * *

“ ... and that’s how Tsumu got his eyes swollen! That was– hey, Sunarin, ya listenin’?” Osamu voice woke him up from his daydream. Suna blinks several times as he gathers his thoughts. “Ya were out of this world! The hell ya thinking about?”

God. Suna is insane. He is basically sitting in front of his dream man which the latter happened to share with him a little shenanigans about his twin, but all Suna could think about is what Aran said on the rooftop.

You never know unless you try, right?

What possibly worse that could happen beside the possibility of them not being friends anymore? Suna know Osamu is not the type to let go of a friendship by a mere clash of feelings like this.

“Huh,” Suna rubs the back of his neck that is definitely not itching at all. “Hey, Samu.”

Osamu, who was playing on his phone looks up to Suna’s direction, “Yes, Sunarin?” His eyes sparkles.

Suna gulped. It’s now or never.

“I have something to tell you.” said Suna, in which the next seconds looking at everything but Osamu’s eyes. Nervous.

“Oooh, Sunarin,” it sounds like a teasing, coming from Osamu’s mouth. “Are you about to profess your undying love for me?”

Suna’s taken aback. Osamu’s grinning sheepishly his way.

_It’s now or never_.

“Yes, I am.” Osamu's smile fades and it transforms into a small, nervous laugh. “...What?”

Suna clears his throat. He is sure about confessing to Osamu today. And no, he absolutely won’t back down.

“I am professing my undying love to you. Right now.” he makes clear.

“What? HUH? Ya like me?!” Osamu’s body jolted upon hearing the shocking news. Suna nods.

“Since when?” his voice sounds a lot softer now.

“I am not quite sure.. I think when I learned that we are teammates? I just grow fond of you each day, Samu, and.. I don’t know honestly. Didja cast a spell on me, huh?!”

Osamu laughs at that poor attempted joke.

“Absolutely not. I think I’m just that unbearably charming and you are pretty much left with no option but to adore me.”

“Ya have an ego as big as ‘Tsumu now.”

“Well,” Osamu shrugs. “We came in a package. Kinda share one or two things with him.”

Suna smiles upon that. He looks at the ceiling.

“Do you want to go out with me?” he blurts out.

Osamu choked on air.

“DA HELL, SUNARIN?! Give me minutes! I haven’t recovered from yer weird ass confession.”

Suna laughs. God, this man is going to be the end of him.

“Ya know..” Osamu starts. “The feelings are kind of mutual. I’m surprised you haven’t noticed up until now, I mean Tsumu always teases me for this but, I blushed easily when I’m around you? Because I like you too much-- AH THIS IS HUMILIATING.” he screams as he buries his face on his palm.

“Oh my god,” Suna chuckles. “Oh my god. You are actually capable of being shy?”

He can’t believe what he saw right now. Osamu definitely share the same confidence as his twin brother and somehow, Suna made him shy right now.

“SUNARIN SHUT UP.”

Suna scoots closer as his hand makes its way to touch Osamu’s one that is covering his face. He then greeted by a now-pouting Osamu. Suna smiles at that sight.

“I like yer face. Don’t cover it up.”

Their hands found each other. Intertwined.

“Does that means ya like Tsumu’s face too?” Osamu responded. Suna scoffed.

“Can ya like, stop ruining the moment?”

“Okay sorry!”

Suna sighs. His thumb rubs Osamu’s hand lightly.

“Go out with me,” he said. “I still don’t know what will we do but I will come up with an idea soon. Your ‘yes’ is very much needed right now.”

Osamu smiles. He brings their intertwined hands closer to his mouth as he’s not breaking the eyecontact with Suna. He kiss the back of Suna’s hand, slowly.

“Dreams do come true huh,” he chuckles. “Of course, yes. I will go out with you,”

“Surprise me, Sunarin?”

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> jdhfjshfjshfj WAHHHH omggggg hmu on twitter pls!!! it's @ snosbrainrot <3  
> THANKYOUUUU <3


End file.
